


I'm Not Joining the PTO

by cozynajaemin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: First Date, M/M, but they cute, cute and awkward jaewin are trying their best, honestly just a cheesy jaewin date, jaewin, jaewin first date, jaewin go on a date after meeting at a pto meeting, sicheng and jaehyun are both awkward yet teasing little shits towards each other, soft babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 00:01:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16051298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cozynajaemin/pseuds/cozynajaemin
Summary: Sicheng is Chenle's brother and Donghyuck is Jaehyun's brother. The two of them meet at a parent teacher conference because their parents are out of town. Jaehyun asks Sicheng on a date.





	I'm Not Joining the PTO

“You don’t look like you belong here,” Jaehyun sat next to someone who looked his age in the back of the high school classroom.  
“My parents are out of town, so I’m in charge of being the parent for this parent teacher meeting,” he laughed, “I’m Sicheng.”  
“Jaehyun,” he smiled, “I am also a temporary parent while my parents are out of town.”  
“Thank goodness, I was worried I would be the only one younger than like forty,” Sicheng joked.  
“So which one belongs to you?” Jaehyun asked.  
“You see the short one with the green hair?” Sicheng asked, “That’s Chenle, my brother.”  
“He’s so cute,” Jaehyun cooed, “My brother is the one with the many different colors in his hair.”  
“Donghyuck?” Sicheng asked.  
“Yeah,” Jaehyun smiled, “How’d you know?”  
“Chenle likes Donghyuck a lot. He looks up to him. He always talks about how confident Donghyuck is, and how he wants to be just like that,” Sicheng smiled fondly.  
Jaehyun grinned widely, “That will mean so much to Donghyuck.”  
“After they get done talking to their friends, I would love to meet him,” Sicheng replied.  
“I would love to meet Chenle as well,” Jaehyun nodded, “He seems sweet.”  
“He is,” Sicheng smiled. “He’s not confident speaking Korean around strangers, so be patient, please.”  
“Of course,” Jaehyun nodded, “I wouldn’t dream of being anything but.”  
“A regular gentleman,” Sicheng laughed.  
“Always,” Jaehyun smiled.  
“Are you always this full of yourself?” Sicheng rolled his eyes but laughed.  
“Only when I’m trying to impress someone,” Jaehyun replied.  
“Who exactly are you trying to impress?” Sicheng asked.  
Jaehyun smirked, “You.”  
Sicheng rolled his eyes, but couldn’t hide the redness that was slowly tinting his cheeks. “Why are you trying to impress me? You don’t know me.”  
“Isn’t that the point?” Jaehyun asked, “I’m intrigued, I want to get to know you.”  
“Oh really?’ Sicheng’s face somehow got more red.  
“Yes, really,” Jaehyun smiled and laughed.  
Sicheng smiled really widely, “I’d like that too.”  
“Sicheng,” Chenle walked over to them, bringing Donghyuck, “This is my friend, Donghyuck.”  
“So I’ve been told,” Sicheng glanced at Jaehyun and turned to Donghyuck, “It’s very nice to meet you. Chenle looks up to you very much. Thank you for treating him well and raising his confidence.”  
“Sicheng,” Chenle whined, “Shut up.”  
Sicheng nudged Chenle and smiled.  
“Hi, Chenle. I’m Jaehyun, Donghyuck’s older brother,” Jaehyun introduced himself, “It’s very nice to meet you.”  
“It’s nice to meet you too,” Chenle replied, nodding politely.  
Jaehyun stuck his hand out for Chenle to shake. Chenle shook his hand lightly.  
Sicheng smiled at the two of them while still talking to Donghyuck. Sicheng didn’t notice that Jaehyun was smiling back at the two of them.  
“Okay, parents,” Mrs. Lee, “We have many school fundraisers coming up that we would love parents and students to get involved with. It would help the fundraisers run smoothly and give your kids and this school the best experience. We are also trying to encourage parents to join the PTO, and nominations for PTO president are also open if you would want to be nominated and vote for your president.”  
“Psst,” Jaehyun hissed to Sicheng as Mrs. Lee continued to talk about their upcoming projects.  
“What?” Sicheng whispered.  
“We should join PTO,” Jaehyun whispered with a grin on his face.  
“I’m not joining the PTO,” Sicheng rolled his eyes, trying to contain his laugh.  
“Why not?” Jaehyun replied, “It’ll be fun.”  
“We’re not even parents,” Sicheng chuckled and shook his head.  
“Then how else are we going to keep seeing each other after this?” Jaehyun asked.  
“Who said I wanted to see you again after this?” Sicheng smirked.  
“I’m hurt,” Jaehyun put his hand over his heart.  
“Ask me out for coffee after the meeting and I’ll reconsider the wanting to see you again thing,” Sicheng told him.  
“Bet,” Jaehyun pumped his fist.  
“Now shush and listen,” Sicheng smiled, “They’re about to hand out the report cards. Plus, I’m pretty sure other parents are giving us dirty looks for talking.”  
“Right, sorry,” Jaehyun smiled and gestured a zipper over his lips.  
Sicheng laughed and rolled his eyes.  
“Now that some people are done talking,” Mrs. Lee glanced at Jaehyun and Sicheng who both looked at each other, giggled, and then looked down, “The students should come up and get their report cards and take it back to their parents. After you’ve talked it over with your student and checked out with me, you’re free to leave.”  
Donghyuck and Chenle brought their report cards back to Jaehyun and Sicheng.  
“I got all A’s,” Donghyuck cheered excitedly.  
“Congrats, kid,” Jaehyun ruffled his hair, “I knew you could do it.”  
“I got a B,” Chenle whispered to Sicheng in Chinese.  
“What?” Sicheng replied in Chinese as well.  
“Sicheng, I got a B,” Chenle said, “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to let you down.”  
“You didn’t let me down,” Sicheng reassured him immediately, “What did you get a B in?”  
“English,” Chenle answered.  
“Chenle, English your third language,” Sicheng patted his brother’s shoulder, “I’m so proud of you for pulling out a B in a class that is your third language. Mom and Dad are going to be so proud of you as well. You did well, Chenle, a B is nothing to be ashamed of.”  
Jaehyun was glancing back and forth between the two boys speaking fast Mandarin. He didn’t know what was going on exactly, but he could guess.  
“Chenle,” Jaehyun said in Korean, “Your grades are something to be admired. I would’ve been so happy to have a report card like that staring back at me. You did well.”  
Sicheng smiled and Jaehyun and mouthed, “Thank you.”  
Chenle brightened back up after hearing the positive words from both Sicheng and Jaehyun.  
“Are you ready to go?” Sicheng asked Chenle, “We can pick up dinner on the way home to celebrate your amazing report card.”  
“Yeah let’s go,” Chenle nodded.  
Sicheng put the folder with the papers from the conference and picked up his backpack, “Let’s head out.”  
“Sicheng wait,” Jaehyun grabbed his wrist gently, “I still have to ask you a question.”  
“Oh right,” Sicheng blushed.  
“Would you like to go out for coffee with me Friday afternoon?” Jaehyun asked.  
“Yes I would,” Sicheng smiled, “I would like that very much.”  
“Great,” Jaehyun grinned widely, “There’s one downtown on North and 6th Street. Meet me there at 3.”  
“I’ll see you then,” Sicheng nodded, “Bye, Jaehyun.”  
“Bye, Sicheng,” Jaehyun smiled. 

Sicheng was ten minutes early to the coffee shop because he finished class early and decided to go ahead and walk there to try and calm his nerves. He debated between ordering or waiting for Jaehyun, but he ultimately decided to wait. His leg was bouncing underneath the table and he was fiddling with his hands.  
Sicheng’s head shot up every time the bell above the door rang when someone entered. The third time, at 2:59, Sicheng’s head shot up, and he was finally making eye contact with Jaehyun. Jaehyun smiled widely and waved, walking towards the table.  
“Hi,” he said.  
“Hi,” Sicheng replied.  
“How are you?” Jaehyun asked.  
“I’m good,” Sicheng nodded, “And you?”  
“Also good,” Jaehyun answered.  
“That’s good,” Sicheng internally kicked himself for being so awkward.  
“So,” Jaehyun said, “Should we order?”  
“Yep, let’s do that,” Sicheng jumped up from the seat.  
Jaehyun shook his head and smiled.  
“I’m paying,” Sicheng said.  
“Okay,” Jaehyun nodded, “but that means I’m paying for dinner and bowling.”  
“Dinner and bowling?” Sicheng asked.  
Jaehyun smiled and hummed, “I have the whole evening planned out.”  
“Well you’re not paying for all of that,” Sicheng told him.  
“Oh yes I am,” Jaehyun countered.  
“How about I pay for coffee, we pay for our own dinner, and you can cover bowling,” Sicheng suggested.  
“You’re not going to back down from that, are you?” Jaehyun asked.  
“Nope,” Sicheng said firmly, “and I’m quite stubborn, so you can’t change my mind.”  
“Fine,” Jaehyun sighed, “We can do that.”  
Sicheng smiled, “Smart move.”  
Jaehyun laughed and rolled his eyes.  
They got their coffee and sat back down.  
“How’s Chenle doing?” Jaehyun asked.  
“He’s good,” Sicheng replied, “Mom and Dad were very proud of his grades, like I told him they would be. He’s back to his happy self.”  
“That’s good,” Jaehyun smiled, “I’m happy for him.”  
“Thanks,” Sicheng smiled, “He’ll be happy to hear that.”  
“Donghyuck said Chenle is going to audition for the A Capella group next year,” Jaehyun said.  
Sicheng bounced excitedly in his seat, “Yes he is! He told me about that! I’m so excited for him! He loves to sing, and he’s becoming confident enough to sing a capella.”  
“That’s awesome!” Jaehyun said, “Donghyuck has praised his voice so highly. Don’t tell Chenle, but Donghyuck has pretty much already accepted Chenle, and he wants to give him a tenor solo in one of their songs.”  
“Are you serious?” Sicheng grinned.  
“As a heart attack,” Jaehyun replied.  
“That’s so great!” Sicheng cheered, “Chenle is going to be so excited when Donghyuck tells him.”  
“I’m glad,” Jaehyun smiled, “I’m also glad Donghyuck has someone like Chenle looking up to him. I know Donghyuck feels thankful. He finally feels like all his hardwork has paid off.”  
“What do you mean?” Sicheng asked.  
“Donghyuck had to work to gain his confidence. He was adopted, which people gave him crap about. His skin his darker than most, and people gave him crap about that as well. My mom and dad spent so much time making sure that Donghyuck knew he was loved and beautiful. So now he’s very confident in himself, but it took a lot to get there. So I know Donghyuck is very appreciative that someone looks up to him,” Jaehyun told him.  
“I’m sorry that he went through that, but I’m happy that he is who he is now, and I couldn’t be happier that Chenle has chosen Donghyuck as the person he looks up to. He’s a wonderful role model,” Sicheng smiled softly.  
Jaehyun smiled, and reached out to grab Sicheng’s hand.  
“Thank you for agreeing to go out with me,” Jaehyun said.  
“It’s no problem,” Sicheng replied, “I’m glad I agreed.”  
“Are you ready to go for dinner?” Jaehyun asked.  
“Let’s do it,” Sicheng nodded, “Where do you want to go?”  
“You’ll see when we get there,” Jaehyun told him.  
“Tell me,” Sicheng drug out the vowel sound in ‘me’.  
“As cute as that was,” Jaehyun laughed, “it’s still no.”  
Sicheng sighed, “I thought that would work.”  
“Sorry,” Jaehyun laughed, “You’re not breaking me that easily.”  
“Darn,” Sicheng kicked a rock and laughed.  
Jaehyun opened the passenger door to his car, “Your chariot awaits.”  
“Always the gentlemen,” Sicheng smiled and got in the car.  
“I try my best,” Jaehyun chuckled and he started driving.  
Sicheng rested his arm on the console. He slowly turned his hand and opened it and coughed. Jaehyun glanced at him, and Sicheng glanced down at his hand.  
Jaehyun laughed but laced his fingers with Sicheng’s anyway, “You could’ve just asked.”  
“Shut up,” Sicheng rolled his eyes.  
“Shutting up,” Jaehyun smiled.  
“Are we almost there?” Sicheng asked.  
“Someone’s impatient,” Jaehyun tsked, “We’re getting close.”  
Sicheng sighed, “Fine.”  
“Oh don’t get all sigh-y on me,” Jaehyun chuckled, “We’re close, I promise.”  
“We’ve been driving for like 35 minutes,” Sicheng said.  
“It’s worth it,” Jaehyun laughed at Sicheng’s behavior and squeezed his hand tighter.  
“Wait,” Sicheng whispered when he started seeing familiar surroundings, “How did you know?”  
“I had Donghyuck ask Chenle,” Jaehyun laughed.  
“Have you ever even tried to catch a roll?” Sicheng teased, “Because I’m not catching them for you. You have to catch your own rolls.”  
“I know how to catch a damn roll,” Jaehyun smiled.  
“Good, because rolls are no joke, it’s every man for himself in there,” Sicheng laughed.  
Jaehyun laughed loudly, “I understand. I shall not mess with the roll system.”  
“Thank you, Jaehyun, seriously,” Sicheng said, “I haven’t been here in so long, and it’s my favorite. So thank you.”  
“Of course, Sicheng,” Jaehyun squeezed his hand, “I want to make this the best date for you.”  
“There’s that gentleman behavior again,” Sicheng smiled, “I like it.”  
It was Jaehyun’s turn to blush.  
Jaehyun and Sicheng found a table and before they could even order a drink or food, the waiter carrying a basket of rolls showed up. He tossed a roll at Sicheng a roll who caught it smoothly with one hand. He tossed a roll to Jaehyun, who fumbled trying to catch it with both hands and dropped it on the floor.  
Sicheng laughed loudly and in turn received a glare from Jaehyun. Sicheng covered his mouth, but couldn’t keep himself from laughing. Sicheng held his hand up, and caught a second roll while still laughing. He handed it to Jaehyun, “I thought you said you knew how to catch ‘a damn roll.’”  
Jaehyun took a bite from the roll, “I thought you said every man for himself.”  
“You’re too cute to let suffer roll-less,” Sicheng told him.  
“That’s the sweetest thing anyone’s ever said to me,” Jaehyun fake cried.  
“Shut up and eat your roll,” Sicheng threw a butter packet at him.  
Jaehyun laughed and took the butter.  
After the two of them finished dinner, Jaehyun drove Sicheng to the bowling alley. One hand on the wheel and the other holding Sicheng’s hand. “Just know you’re going down in bowling,” Jaehyun told him.  
“Says the guy who can’t even catch a roll. I had to catch all four of the rolls for you,” Sicheng teased.  
“That’s a completely different skill set,” Jaehyun defended himself.  
Sicheng raised an eyebrow, “We’ll see.”  
“We shall,” Jaehyun replied.  
“And I’ll have you know,” Sicheng said pointedly, “I am quite good at bowling. I got a lot of practice taking Chenle here.”  
“You’re going down,” Jaehyun told him.  
“I’d like to see you try,” Sicheng smirked.  
The neon lights of the bowling alley flashed obnoxiously, but Sicheng’s face lit up. He hopped out of the car, grabbed Jaehyun’s hand and pulled him behind him quickly.  
“It’s been way too long since I’ve been here,” Sicheng sighed, “Thank you for bringing me.”  
“I would take you here a million times if it means I get to see you smile like that,” Jaehyun told him.  
Sicheng scoffed and nudged Jaehyun, “That was so cheesy.”\  
“You like it,” Jaehyun smirked.  
“You wish,” Sicheng teased.  
After a very intense game of bowling, Sicheng jumped up in front of Jaehyun and continued jumping from excitement. “I kicked your ass,” Sicheng cheered, “I told you I would win.”  
Jaehyun smiled at Sicheng, “You did.”  
Sicheng cheered some more. Jaehyun couldn’t help but smile fondly at him. “You’re so cute,” Jaehyun told him.  
Sicheng’s ears turned red, “Shut up.”  
“Let’s get you back home,” Jaehyun held his hand, “I can’t imagine the stern talking to I’m going to receive from Chenle.”  
Sicheng rolled his eyes, “Well before you get me back to the kid, can we go for walk? It’s a beautiful night.”  
Jaehyun smiled, “Of course.”  
“There’s a cool park about two blocks down,” Sicheng told him, “I don’t know if you want to go, but I like it. There’s no one there at night because it’s not the best of neighborhoods, but the stars are really pretty and the swings and slide still work. Sometimes the monkey bars are loose, but they’re still fun and you can save yourself before you fall if you’re smooth.”  
“Sounds fun,” Jaehyun laughed, “Take me there.”  
Sicheng smirked, “Take the next left and then head straight and you’ll get there.”  
“What?” Jaehyun asked.  
Sicheng let go of his hand, “Race ya,” and took off running.  
“Sicheng!” Jaehyun shouted before running after him.  
Jaehyun passed Sicheng without a problem. He faced Sicheng and jogged backwards. “You’re not such a runner, are you?”  
“I did pole vaulting for track in high school,” Sicheng laughed.  
“Football,” Jaehyun said, “I had to run a lot.”  
“Jaehyun, watch out!” Sicheng called.  
Jaehyun fell backwards onto the street, the sidewalk coming to an end.  
“Oh my God,” Sicheng helped him up, but couldn’t help but laugh, “Are you okay?”  
Jaehyun laughed as well, “I’m fine.”  
“That’s what you get for being a show-off,” Sicheng chuckled.  
“Wow,” Jaehyun smiled, “Why must you call me out like this?”  
Sicheng laughed and shoved Jaehyun and started running again, “We still have another block!”  
“Oh, come on!” Jaehyun yelled taking off after him.  
Jaehyun beat Sicheng to the park without a problem.  
“At least I can do something better than you,” Jaehyun teased.  
Sicheng rolled his eyes, “At least you have that.”  
“You’re so cold,” Jaehyun teased.  
“It’s actually kind of hot tonight,” Sicheng replied as he started to swing.  
Jaehyun swung his swing sideways into Sicheng’s, “Shut up.”  
Jaehyun chased Sicheng around the playground, both of them laughing and running out of breath. Eventually Jaehyun caught Sicheng and lifted him up and swung him around. Sicheng yelped in surprise and started laughing. He smiled at widely at Jaehyun. “We should head home, I want to get home before Chenle has to go to sleep.”  
“Alright,” Jaehyun smiled, “Let’s walk back to the car.”  
“Scared you might fall?” Sicheng teased.  
Jaehyun rolled his eyes, “Let’s just walk.”  
“Alright,” Sicheng sighed contently, and then coughed.  
Jaehyun chuckled and rolled his eyes, but held Sicheng’s hand anyway.  
The car ride held a comfortable silence, Jaehyun’s hand never left Sicheng’s, as he sung along to to every song on the radio. Jaehyun pulled up to Sicheng’s house, opened the car door for him, and walked him to the front door.  
“Thank you Jaehyun,” Sicheng told him, “I had the most amazing time.”  
“So did I,” Jaehyun said, “Thank you for letting me spend the evening with you.”  
Sicheng smiled and looked down.  
“So…,” Jaehyun said.  
“So?” Sicheng replied.  
“Would you like to do this again sometime?” Jaehyun asked while rubbing the back of his neck.  
Sicheng smiled awkwardly. “I would like that very much.”  
They exchanged numbers.  
“Goodnight, Jaehyun,” Sicheng said quietly.  
Jaehyun looked at Sicheng, “Goodnight, Sicheng.”  
Sicheng and Jaehyun took a step closer to each other.  
“Sicheng,” Jaehyun whispered, “Can I kiss you?”  
“Yes,” Sicheng nodded quickly.  
Jaehyun took another step towards Sicheng and slowly put one of his hands on Sicheng’s cheek, and the other on his hip. Sicheng put a hand on Jaehyun’s waist and one his arm. Jaehyun slowly leaned and kissed Sicheng. Sicheng’s brain stopped working for a second. All he could think about was Jaehyun kissing him. Sicheng finally got his bearings and kissed Jaehyun back.  
“Goodnight, Sicheng,” Jaehyun whispered after pulling away.  
“Goodnight,” Sicheng smiled, “Let me know when you get home safe.”  
“I will,” Jaehyun smiled too.  
Sicheng watched Jaehyun walk to his car and drive away.  
Sicheng jumped up and down excitedly on his porch as he pumped his fists, and smiled. His face was bright red, but he couldn’t be happier. He sighed happily and walked inside, ending his perfect date with a perfect guy.


End file.
